


A Lady’s Virtue (#45 Whisper)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal believes in defending the virtue of a lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lady’s Virtue (#45 Whisper)

I didn’t take long for the whispers to start. What exactly did Neal do to get a luxury apartment with walk in closet? Neal didn’t care much about his reputation. It was the whispers besmirching June’s virtue that bothered him.

He kept his temper under control until one of the organized crime guys opened his mouth.

Neal didn’t mind being called a whore, he’d been called worse. It was when the guy started in on June that Neal’s fist pulled back and connected.

As the agent fell Neal looked around. Strangely every eye in the room was focused anywhere else.


End file.
